


Sick Days Suck

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Brotherly Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Remus doesn't get sick often. It's against the rules. 'No special treatment'. Though he doesn't understand where he is and where he no longer is.Inspired by LizLuvsCupcakes' series 'Remus finds a famILY'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Sick Days Suck

Remus was sick. He didn't get sick. He wasn't supposed to get sick. Not allowed. If he got sick, he would only get told to, "Leave it be and continue your work". So did he bother telling Dad he was sick? That he was throwing up every five seconds and his head felt like it was being brutally pounded by his own mace over and over again, like his brother was getting revenge for something Janus made him do? No. Because he didn't want to be thrown aside like a rotten banana peel. So he just curled up under his weighted blanket, giving low growls that sounded very pained as he just let The Voice run.  
_**'**_ _ **You'll just be a bother if you tell them. They won't care. They'll care even less than him. You deserve to feel like this.'**_  
Remus let out a cry, hitting the side of his head like he was trying to force out the thoughts.  
"Kiddo? You okay?" Patton's voice spoke up from next to his bed, making the duke jump. Remus looked up at the puffball, giving a nod.  
"I'm fine Dad." He said, putting his hand down.  
"Just doing my thing." Patton gave a suspicious look before nodding and kissing his head.  
"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, he was gone. Remus let out a sigh and bent over his bed to a trash can that was there, letting the contents of his stomach pour out a few times.  
"Why do I need to be such a burden?" Remus asked himself, wiping his mouth and laying down.

~Timeskip brought to you by LizLuvsCupcakes (love ya Aunt Liz ♥)~

Remus had been sick for three days now. No medicine, no help, no sleep. Just whining, throwing up, and hitting his head. He couldn't describe how he felt other than saying a slimy, hot, boiled slug that kept throwing up while getting whacked in the head. It didn't help when somebody came into his room being loud, turning on the lights that felt like they were burning through Remus' eye sockets. He felt a bubbling in his stomach, giving a high pitched growl whine type sound before coughing and emptying his stomach again into the tiny trash can that was full of duke puke and tissues.   
Remus sighed and laid back, looking over to the door which was apparently open, an upset Patton standing in the doorway.  
"Baby. How long have you been sick like this?" He asked quietly, softly closing the door and walking over.  
"I'm sorry." Remus immediately cried, that making the pain in his head so much worse.  
"Please don't yell at me." He sobbed, scooting away. Patton shook his head and kissed Remus' forehead.  
"Oh golly- you're burning up." He mumbled.  
"Baby I need you to breath with me, okay kiddo? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight." He instructed, Remus following along. The green gremlin listened to his father figure and soon calmed down, now being tucked in and being given medicine Patton had summoned.  
"Can you tell me why you said nothing?" He asked quietly. Remus gave a cry, making a face at the taste of the medicine before answering.  
"The rules-" He hiccuped, earning a confused look.  
"What rules?" Patton asked quietly, summoning a cold wet cloth and folding it, gently placing it on Remus' forehead.  
"His." Remus just responded.  
"No special treatment." Patton gave a sigh.  
"Honey being taken care of while sick and special treatment are two different things. Next time, please tell your Dad if you're sick, okay?" He said, running a hand through his hair. Remus nodded, curling up in the blankets.  
"Okay. Try taking a nap and I'll get you some soup and toast." 

"So? Is he sick or just pretending to throw up?" Roman asked.  
"He's sick. For three days apparently." Patton said, going into the kitchen.  
"I wonder why he didn't say anything." Logan hummed.  
"He said something about 'his rules'? No special treatment or whatever." Patton sighed, starting some toast then got a pot on the stove, grabbing a can of chiggen noodle soop.  
"Oh..." Virgil mumbled.  
"Oh?" Logan asked, looking over to the anxious side.  
"Janus had these dumb rules. Whenever Remus got sick he claimed he was seeking attention and just wanted special treatment so that dick basically said he wasn't allowed to get sick." Virgil explained with a huff.  
"He said that?!" Patton asked, looking a little mad.  
Roman gave a growl.  
"That slimly snake. How dare he speak about my brother so?!"   
"That's a little... Well irritating." Logan said, pushing up his glasses. Patton sighed and got Remus' soup into a bowl.  
"At least he's with us now." He said, getting out the toast and putting it on a plate. He made a cup of green tea and set everything on a tray.  
"Poor thing." Patton sighed, walking back upstairs and setting the tray up on Remus' lap after softly waking him up. Remus gave a whine but sat up, looking to Patton.  
"I thought no special treatment...?" He mumbled.  
"I'm just taking care of you. Whatever he told you, ignore it please. If you're sick, you need to please tell someone. We will only help." Patton reassured, rubbing his back.  
"I love you kiddo. We all do." He hummed, kissing his head. Remus gave a tiny smile.  
"Thanks Dad." He said, taking a spoonful of his soup. He had to admit, it made him feel better. He had less of a headache, the soup made his stomach settle down, the toast was enough to make him not hungry but not puke, and the tea soothed his throat. Maybe staying with the light sides wouldn't be so bad. Maybe... Maybe he actually had people who would care for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Liz thank you for letting me write this!  
> Again this was inspired by @LizLuvsCupcakes and her series 'Remus finds a famILY'! I'm in love with it!
> 
> ~Apollo


End file.
